Aftermath
by HollowShadowWolf
Summary: Memories, as heavy as a stone.


**A/N 1:** This idea was floating around in my head for a bit after seeing a Tumblr post about how Clara might deal with having a thousand lives in her head. I wanted to get it done before the 50th in case it was (or wasn't) addressed and I could have my thoughts out there. Obviously the idea expanded the more I thought about it. It's technically based on three prompt ideas I had that I stole back for myself.

**A/N 2:** So I bet you're wondering how the TARDIS got a body. Well my idea is the Doctor finds a ganger base and transfers the TARDIS' Voice Interface and part of the Eye of Harmony into it to make a body for the TARDIS to inhabit but still be attached to the ship. My idea would be that while inside the ship, The TARDIS would be very together but the longer she's outside it the more she starts to act more like Idris in TDW – having trouble focusing on the present etc. This would go on until the TARDIS would simply fall unconscious 'til she was back in the ship, upon which after about 20mins to half an hour she'd wake up right as rain, usually in the middle of whatever sentence she'd been in.

**A/N 3:** More notes with explanations and headcannons and such on other factors see my first ClarDIS fic Catalyst.

**A/N 4:** Thanks to Boo again for the BETA.

**A/N 5:** 'Glass Heart Hymn' by Paper Route was a big influence in writing this fic.

**A/N 6:** STILL SO MANY NOTES GAH!

* * *

The TARDIS paced back and forth in front of her console, stopping in front of the walkway occasionally to gaze at the double doors, hoping that would be the time they'd be thrown open and her little one and her thief would return triumphantly. But alas for the hundredth time they remained closed and the TARDIS continued her relentless pacing.

The scaly one, the funny one and the potato one - Vastra, Jenny and Strax she corrected herself - had returned maybe half an hour ago, had it only been that long, weary and drained. They had only relayed the Doctor's message about the fast travel protocols when she asked what was happening, no more. Of course, she had refused and none of the trio chose to argue.

The scal- Vastra, was sitting on one of the steps that lead down to the console, an arm around Jenny holding her close while the lizard's free hand was clutched by both of Jenny's in their laps. Both looked shaken and hadn't left the other's side since they stepped on board, as if they were afraid the other would disappear if they so much as looked away. Strax leaned against the console near the married duo, unusually quiet. He was not boasting about their victory or cracking unwitting jokes. Their behaviour had the TARDIS worried.

She thought she had finally figured out the human emotions she kept feeling in this body, but they never ceased to amaze or confuse her. If she was her ship-self she would have engaged the fast travel protocols as soon as the trio had set foot on board. Or would she? She didn't know anymore and that frightened her. Her little one seemed to have changed her outlook on the universe.

She was brought out of her self-evaluation by the double doors being unceremoniously kicked in - if she wasn't so worried, she would have berated him for that - by the Doctor carrying a limp Clara in his arms. The TARDIS' heart stopped beating and the machinery in the console room all whined as her thief staggered up the walkway and gently lay the girl down near the edge of the platform by the console. The TARDIS hurried over and knelt by her little one's head, pulling it into her lap, as the Doctor stumbled over to the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

Vastra and Jenny stood, hands still intertwined, by Strax at the console when the doors had opened. Now they waited, questions flooding their eyes, for the Doctor to say something but he continued to fiddle with the console. The TARDIS could feel their eyes move to her as she brought a shaky hand to Clara's neck. Time seemed to stretch for an eternity longer than usual as she held her breath and waited. She'd almost given up hope when there it was. A pulse. Faint and weak but it was there. She let out a shaky breath of relief and looked up at the trio with a small smile on her face. All of them, even Strax, showed relief. The TARDIS swept some hair away from Clara's pale forehead and placed a gentle kiss on it, slightly shocked at how hot it felt. She leant back, worry etched on her face, as she watched over her little one stroking her hair.

The TARDIS felt the landing and thanked the stars of every universe that the Doctor used the stabilisers this time. She felt him walk over to the trio but her mind was too focused on the girl in her lap to hear the words he said to them. Strax began to exit the ship first, but stopped at the start of the walkway as if contemplating something. He turned to face the TARDIS.

"When the boy wakes, tell him," he paused licking his lips, "tell _her_, she was very brave." The TARDIS swallowed her confusion and questions, and nodded to him. He nodded back, gave a Sontar salute and left. Vastra and Jenny followed but stopped when Vastra laid her free hand over the Doctor's that sat on the railing.

"Visit soon Doctor. If... " She stopped unsure of the words to say. She glanced at the TARDIS who smiled knowingly. If she doesn't make it. If you need comfort. If she does make it let us know.

"If you need any'fin," Jenny said finishing her wife's sentence. Vastra nodded and let Jenny pull her away and out the doors.

Once the doors had clicked shut the Doctor returned to the console and pushed a few more buttons before finally applying the brakes so they floated amongst the stars. He rubbed his face, plopping down beside Clara, crossing his legs, exhaustion carved into his face. The TARDIS gave him a few minutes, but when it didn't seem like he was going to speak she took the initiative.

"So, what happened?" He looked up at her and she quickly gave him a look that she wanted the truth. He sighed and wrung his hands together, refusing to look at her while he spoke.

"The Great Intelligence jumped into my time stream, tried to unwrite my history. Clara jumped in after him." He finally looked up at the TARDIS and smiled sombrely. "She saved my life, and countless others."

The TARDIS blinked and suddenly everything slipped into place. Why her little one had been on Gallifrey from the beginning. Why she had been on Earth before she had been born. Why she had been on countless other planets, as countless other species, the TARDIS only ever catching glimpses now and then. Why she hadn't recognised the TARDIS when they met for technically Clara's first time. She felt so silly for keeping the girl out originally. She wasn't a paradox. She was a saviour.

The TARDIS was lost in thought and the Doctor stood, spinning on his heels, heading over to the console once more. Only when the TARDIS felt him plotting familiar co-ordinates did she look up at him on confusion.

"Thief? What are you doing?" The Doctor paused, his hand resting on a lever, swallowing as indecision played over his face.

"I'm taking her home," he said finally pushing the lever. The machinery whirred to life again but didn't seem happy about its destination. This was confirmed by the furious look crossing the TARDIS' face. She gently laid Clara's head onto the platform before storming over to the console and flipping the lever so they stopped with a jerk.

"Are you serious?" she hissed at him as he gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course I am," he snapped back, "home is safe. Home is where she can rest. Home is... " He paused and flailed his hands. "Away." He snapped the lever back down only to have the TARDIS reverse his move.

"Thief, that is one of the most idiotic plans you've ever had. And I have seen some terrible plans." The Doctor's mouth opened in shock.

"Is not!" he said like a petulant child, flipping the lever. The TARDIS didn't even bother to reach for the lever, instead opting for a quick jerk of her head to make the lever flip on its own.

"Is too," she argued. The Doctor reached for the lever again.

"Is not." Flip.

"Is too." Flip.

"Is not!" Flip.

"Is too!" Flip.

When the Doctor reached for the lever yet again the TARDIS reached out and rested a hand on his, stilling his movements.

"Thief," she smiled at him but he didn't look at her, "here is home too. Here we can keep her safe. Here we can make sure she rests. Here we can keep her close." The Doctor opened his mouth, but the TARDIS raised her other hand to stop him. "And here we can help her get through what comes next." The Doctor frowned. "How would she be safe there when she wouldn't have us to help guide her back." The Doctor finally looked at her indecision still present in his gaze.

A groan from the floor broke their eye contact as both heads turned to see Clara stir. The TARDIS rushed over to the girl while the Doctor's hand remained poised on the lever. The TARDIS knelt down and reached out towards Clara. As soon as her hand touched her shoulder Clara flinched and awoke, sitting bolt upright with a cry. She looked around wildly, eyes unfocused, trying to back away until she hit the railing. An arm snaked around the metal gripping it for dear life as she tried to make herself as small as possible, silent tears running down her face again. Tears brimmed in the TARDIS' eyes as she watched her little one breaking apart. The woman scooted closer and reached out again.

"Little one?" she asked reaching for the girl's free hand, but it was snatched away. She tried again getting a firm grip around the girl's fingers and refusing to let go as the girl tried to pull away again. "Clara, listen to me," the TARDIS said firmly. Clara still didn't look at her but her escape attempts ceased showing the woman she had at least heard her. "You're safe now little one," the TARDIS spoke, her thumb rubbing the girl's hand comfortingly. "The Doctor is safe. Vastra, Jenny and Strax are safe. Everyone is safe." She swallowed as her voice broke slightly. "But I won't be safe if you don't come back to me."

The TARDIS watched as Clara blinked, her eyes slowly seeming to focus gradually on bits of the console room around her. Her eyes finally seemed to clear when they locked onto the Doctor's form where he still stood at the lever. Her head then slowly turned towards the TARDIS sitting next to her, still holding her hand.

"TARDIS?" she asked, her voice horse and tired. The TARDIS smiled and nodded, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall and instead brought her free hand up to cup Clara's cheek.

"Yes, little one." Clara's arm slowly began to release its death grip on the railing until it finally fell onto the TARDIS leg. Clara swallowed before she buried her face into the TARDIS' chest, her hands gripping at the woman's dress as sobs began to spill from her shaking form, tears falling anew. The TARDIS instantly draped her arms around the girl and cradled her, stroking her hair and making comforting noises as best she could. She looked over at the Doctor who locked eyes with her before his hand finally fell away from the lever. He pushed himself away from the console and headed off down one of the corridors - most likely to his own room to recover.

The two stayed like that for what felt like hours until Clara's sobs had slowly begun to fade. The girl finally sat up but refused to let go of the woman's dress, needing to hold onto something for fear if she didn't she'd be lost again. The TARDIS moved her arms from around Clara so her hands could rub the girl's shoulders. She then brought them up to cup Clara's cheeks, wiping away the tears. Clara smiled and met the TARDIS in the middle as she leant forward, their lips meeting after what felt like forever. It was short but sweet as they pulled apart again.

"Come on," the TARDIS said, standing and trailing her hands down Clara's arms to hold the girl's own so she still had contact, "let's get you some rest." Clara swallowed and nodded, exhaustion spreading across her face. The TARDIS held tight onto the girl's hands helping her stand.

Clara gasped in pain as her right leg gave out beneath her and she collapsed into the railing. The TARDIS caught her before she fell back to the floor. The woman pulled the girl against her, placing Clara's arm around her shoulders gripping her wrist and wrapping her free arm around her little one's waist. They made their way slowly down the stairs together, Clara limping and biting her lip to keep from crying out. As they left the console room, heading for their bedroom, the machinery whined again and a tear Clara could not see finally fell from the TARDIS' eye.

_**xxx**_

The TARDIS lay on the double bed she shared with Clara, hands claps together over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. Even though she was in a semi human body she didn't need sleep – though she had to admit the nightdress she wore was incredibly comfortable and wearing her hair down was a nice change. Instead she used the time when her little one slept to… meditate. Going around her ship-self and making sure everything was ship-shape – she smiled at her pun – and running smoothly. It was strange being in two places at once though she had become accustomed to the sensation. She wouldn't want to leave her little one's side because of a little discomfort, especially at this time. It had only been two days since Clara's trip through the Doctor's time stream and things were still rough.

The TARDIS' daze was broken when she looked down at the girl in question who was currently lying next to her, cuddled into the woman's side. The TARDIS looked her little one over. Bags had developed under her eyes and her face was still paler than usual. She'd also been suffering from chronic headaches along with a severely bruised hip the TARDIS knew from observing her little one's slow recovery, the girl not wanting to burden the TARDIS with the knowledge of her pain.

The TARDIS sighed and returned her attention to the ceiling. The Doctor wasn't any help. He'd locked himself either in his room or the console room and refused to see Clara. Her thief was dealing with this the wrong way and she knew it but her concerns over her little one meant she couldn't confront him. Yet.

A feeble whimper broke her train of thought and she quickly sat up looking down at her little one. The girl's face was scrunched up and while that would usually be cute the TARDIS knew this wasn't because of a pleasant dream. Clara's nightmares had been getting worse every time she fell asleep and by the way her face contorted the TARDIS knew this time would be no different. The TARDIS reached out to her in a vain attempt to wake her but as usual the girl flinched away from her contact rolling over, her back now facing the woman. Hurt passed across the TARDIS' face but it didn't last long since it was the same thing to occur as the previous times. Clara's tremors increased and the TARDIS tried to reach out again.

Before her fingers had even reached the girl, Clara sat up with a gasp, looking around wildly just like before. The TARDIS tried to speak, but Clara whirled around, looking at the TARDIS but not seeing her. The TARDIS froze, unsure of what to do, once again, and it scared her even more. Clara tried to back away from hidden visions but her legs were tangled in the sheets. She toppled out of the bed and landed with a thud and a sharp cry, the TARDIS realising she must have landed on her injured leg.

The TARDIS leapt out of the bed and made her way around to the other side watching as Clara eventually made it to her feet and backed up into the corner of the room. She looked around in fear before sinking down the wall to the floor again, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her arms. Tears fell from the TARDIS' eyes as her little one began to sob. There was never any way to stop this no matter how hard she had tried. The best she could do, as always, was to talk her little one back to the present. The TARDIS knelt down in front of Clara placed a hand on her knee. When the girl didn't flinch, hope flared in the woman's chest.

"Little one?" she asked gently.

"Please," Clara sobbed, "I don't know where I am." The TARDIS licked her lips and swallowed.

"You're safe on board the TARDIS little one," she said, fidgeting a little at referring to herself in the third person, "in your bedroom with me. The Doctor is fine. You saved him. Now you need to come back to me."

"I don't even know who I am," the girl replied pitifully. The TARDIS brought her other hand up and squeezed both of Clara's knees.

"You are Clara Oswald," the TARDIS said firmly. "You are the Doctor's impossible girl and my little one. You are strong and resilient and you have to come back. Now." Her voice cracked. "Please."

The TARDIS held her breath as the girl's sobs ceased and her breathing evened out. Clara's head slowly started to rise and she finally looked into the TARDIS' eyes. The TARDIS' heart clenched as she took in the girl's face. Tears stained her cheeks, her skin was even paler and the bags under her eyes seemed darker. The TARDIS smiled sadly and wordlessly reached out to grip Clara's arms before she pulled her little one forward into her lap, enclosing her arms around the girl. Clara buried her face into the crook of the woman's arm, gripping at her nightdress.

They sat together like that for who knew how long, the TARDIS rubbing the girl's back and placing the occasional kiss on top of the her head; Clara just breathing in the other woman's energy and trying to stay present. Eventually they broke apart and just sat holding each other's hands. Even in the rotten circumstances, the universe had thrown them into the TARDIS still marvelled at how beautiful her little one was with her brunette hair slightly mussed in a simple white vest top and stripy blue pyjama trousers.

Clara glanced up and caught the TARDIS staring. The girl blushed and looked away, causing the TARDIS to smile. Even after all they'd been through, Clara was still baffled as to why the TARDIS had chosen her at all. But choose her she had and she couldn't be happier. Well, at this moment in time, she most certainly could. Clara sighed and looked back at the TARDIS, her face set in determination, as she decided to finally ask the question she hadn't dared to ask. The TARDIS tilted her head and waited.

"TARDIS, how do you do it?" she asked, licking her lips, "How do you have it all in your head and just… keep going?" The TARDIS smiled sadly.

"Because… I'm not human little one." Clara's face fell instantly and she hung her head. The TARDIS quickly placed a finger under Clara's chin and forced the girl to look back at her. "But, as you recall, this body doesn't cope with it well outside of these walls." Clara smiled at the TARDIS' attempt to lighten the mood but it fell as quickly as it came. The TARDIS frowned and looked off slightly, her mind racing through her memory banks for something to help her little one. Suddenly she grinned and squeezed Clara's hand. "I have an idea."

The TARDIS helped Clara up, wincing internally, when the girl's vest top rode up and exposed the top of the dark bruising on her hip. Clara refused to show any discomfort as the woman helped her limp back to the bed. The TARDIS eased Clara onto her side before climbing onto her own, sitting cross legged and nodding for Clara to do the same, which she did with a little difficulty.

"This technique comes from a race of telepathic aliens who use it to keep within their own thoughts and not drown in others," she informed the girl brightly, "hopefully it will work similarly for you." Clara seemed sceptical but didn't voice it, choosing instead to trust her TARDIS. The woman placed her hands on her knees palms up flat and urged Clara with a look to place her own on top, to which she complied.

"Now the first step is to find an anchor," the TARDIS continued, "an object that you can envision to keep you located in the present. When you find yourself slipping, this image will help you stay where you are or allow you to follow through the echoes without getting lost in them. Understand?" Clara nodded hesitantly. The TARDIS smiled radiantly and continued. "Now, close your eyes and visualise your anchor."

Clara did as requested and fought through the echoes that tried to invade her senses, trying to find a suitable object. A faint voice echoed throughout her mind.

'_This is you, Clara. Everything you were or will be… You blew into the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home._'

Clara smiled and saw the red leaf float across her blackened vision. The TARDIS' heart leapt at the sight of a genuine smile on her little one's face.

"Got one?" she asked and Clara nodded. "Right, the next step is to focus and not fight." Clara frowned. "If you're in a situation where the echoes try to push their way in don't fight it, follow where they want you to go. It more than likely has something to do with what is happening leading you to an echo that will help you." The TARDIS paused to make sure Clara was following and when the girl nodded she continued. "Use your anchor to help focus you on the relevant memory and then return to the present. Do you want to try?" Clara nodded eagerly. "Right, we'll start with something simple. Listen to my voice and try to find me. Find your earliest echo of me."

Clara nodded once more and straightened up taking a deep breath. The echoes of a thousand lives all tried to push in at once, flashing painfully back and forth across her mind. She gritted her teeth and focused on the leaf. It floated into her vision causing the echoes to fade. In her mind's eye she grabbed the leaf and it pulled her to the left. She turned her head and an image appeared before her. Voices and sounds slowly became audible.

'_Doctor? Sorry but you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered but you'll have much more fun._'

"I see it," Clara laughed. The TARDIS' face lit up at the sound.

"Tell me." Clara licked her lips and focused in on the echo, her face scrunching up again in that cute way that, this time, caused the TARDIS to smile.

"I was on Gallifrey. I was a…I was a TARDS repair worker. You were in the shop because your navigation was knackered... But you wouldn't let anyone try and fix it. You kept locking people out and shocking them." The TARDIS laughed.

"I guess nothing changed." Clara laughed in response shaking her head at the woman. Eyes still closed she frowned and the TARDIS waited.

"I was off duty one day but I decided to come in. I don't know why. I think I wanted to see you and try to get you to let me in but… it was something else too. I walked into the building and he was there." The TARDIS frowned. "The tall man in the hat." Clara recoiled in pain but the TARDIS squeezed her hands to keep her on track. "The Great Intelligence went into the room with the broken TARDISes and… I hid behind the corner and… he walked passed you and went to the next one. He… did… something…" Clara struggled to keep a hold of the echo.

"Remember the anchor," the TARDIS whispered, and Clara quickly sought out the leaf and continued on.

"He unlocked it and went inside. I was about to go in after him but… someone else was coming. It was the Doctor and a girl. He saw the door to the TARDIS was ajar and lead the girl towards. When he walked passed you, you unlocked. You finally unlocked for this man and then I knew. I knew it was _you _TARDIS. His TARDIS. My TARDIS." The girl squeezed the woman's hands. "But he didn't hear you. I knew I had to get him to take you so I went in and told him. He looked at me funny, but nodded and took you instead." Clara swallowed.

"You had to ensure the Doctor was safe, that I had my thief, and you'd end up with your snog box," The TARDIS said smiling. Clara nodded, but didn't smile back, the echo not yet fading.

"You were gone, but I had to see what he was up to," Clara continued, "I walked up to the other TARDIS and went through the door." Clara's body started to shake and the TARDIS grew worried. She didn't want to pull the girl out of the echo since it would defeat the purpose of their exercise, no matter how much she wished she could. She settled for gripping Clara's hands tighter. "He came out of the shadows. He grabbed me. He snarled at me." Clara struggled to breathe as the images of the Great Intelligence's face contorted into a snarl bared down on her, his hands gripping her throat, his voice dark as he taunted her. The TARDIS was ready to forgo the exercise right then and there but Clara straightened. "I grabbed a sonic spanner and overloaded the TARDIS. It exploded. He screamed and disintegrated. The blast threw me out the door. I hit the wall." Clara winced. "Alarms were going off. Smoke and fire was everywhere and…" Clara paused, her chest constricting.

'_Run you clever boy, and remember._'

Clara's eyes snapped open and she gasped in pain. Her breathing was laboured and a sheen of sweat had formed over her face as she clutched the TARDIS' hands tightly. The TARDIS waited with baited breath as Clara worked to control her breathing. When she had successfully calmed her breathing she finally looked up at the TARDIS, tears swimming in her eyes.

"I died," she said softly. The TARDIS swallowed and pulled the girl towards her again, wrapping her arms snuggly around the girl, stroking her hair as Clara rested her head on the woman's chest mind still processing the memories. "A thousand lives. A thousands deaths," she whispered.

"I know," the TARDIS replied, placing a kiss atop the girl's head. She moved her hands to Clara's arms and pushed the girl back so she could look at her. "But you did it to save the Doctor. To save me. To save… so many others. And I couldn't be prouder of you little one." Clara smiled at the TARDIS, a tear falling down her cheek that the TARDIS quickly wiped away. "And we know the technique works now right?" Clara nodded. The TARDIS shifted one hand from Clara's shoulder to hold her hand, the other from the girl's cheek to stroke her hair. "With more practice the pain will stop and the echoes will just become like normal memories. They shouldn't bother you and you'll be able to recall the information in them far more easily. Eventually you won't even need the anchor." Clara smiled and leaned into the TARDIS' hand.

She opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't form. Instead she took the TARDIS' hand in her own so she held both and leaned forward capturing the woman's lips in a softly passionate embrace. The TARDIS immediately kissed back, feeling the emotion Clara was trying to project through actions since the words wouldn't come. Eventually, they broke apart to breath and Clara touched her forehead to the woman's own.

"Thank you," she murmured with such sincerity and conviction the TARDIS' could feel her own love surging to meet the words as Clara squeezed her hands.

"Always," the TARDIS responded and placed another quick kiss on the girl's lips. "Now I think it's time to go back to sleep," the woman replied taking in the fatigue creeping across the girl's face.

Clara didn't even try to fight as she nodded, a yawn already escaping her mouth which she quickly hid with a hand. The TARDIS smiled tenderly and pulled the girl down so she was nestled against the woman's side with her head on the TARDIS' chest. The woman pulls the covers back over them, wrapping them securely around the still mildly shaking Clara before enveloping the girl in her arms. She stroked the girl's hair and began to hum.

Clara let out a sigh of both comfort and relief as she lay on top of her TARDIS, listening to the woman's faint heartbeat the body provided her, the humming calming her almost instantly. As her eyelids began to droop she realised the song the TARDIS hummed was familiar. She knew it was the same song the woman always hummed her to sleep with except now she recognised it to be an old Gallifreyan lullaby. She smiled into the TARDIS' nightdress as sleep ultimately overtook her. She fell into a, first, peaceful and dreamless bliss.

_**xxx**_

The TARDIS sat on the upper platform of the console room, legs swing over the edge, arms resting on the railing. She watched as the Doctor tinkered away at her console trying to fix an imaginary problem – she knew it was imaginary because there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. It had been a week since their escapades on Trenzalore and things were improving. Clara was no longer crippled by the echoes and her injuries were healing nicely. She barely limped at all now.

The girl in question was currently wandering around the ship. She'd been in the library a lot reading more into the alien race the woman had found but she seemed to have exhausted all the books the TARDIS possessed. Now she was walking aimlessly down corridors lost in thought.

The TARDIS knew the problem now was based in attitude. More specifically her thief's. The Doctor had still been avoiding Clara as best he could and even when her little one had found him he'd always find an excuse to get out of the girl's sight. The TARDIS knew the Doctor's behaviour was beginning to hurt her little ones feelings. He'd been tip toeing around the girl, making up justifications as to why they weren't going on any adventures and trying to subtly get her to decide to go home.

The TARDIS sighed since she feared she was doing something similar with her little one. Keeping tabs on her as she wandered the ship, holding her a little more gently, and stopping any pranks she used to pull. She'd tried discussing their conduct toward Clara with him, but he'd shut her down every time.

The woman set her jaw and decided it was time for them to stop being silly and move on from this absurd incident. She tilted her head and searched for Clara, finding her in one of the corridors. She smiled and blinked. There was a sudden clang followed by a tremendous splash and a scream. The Doctor jumped at the sound hitting his head on the base of the console.

"_YOU STUPID COW!_" echoed throughout the ship and the TARDIS had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. The Doctor's head popped up from behind the console, fear etched all over his face. He looked at the TARDIS as he rubbed the back of his head but she just looked at him and shrugged. She wasn't worried. She could hear the laughter in her little ones voice along with seeing her grinning madly as she pulled herself up out of the swimming pool in which she'd been dumped in. The TARDIS pulled herself up and began to walk down the stairs towards the console.

"I think it's time we visit some friends like we promised, thief," she said pointedly, as she swung one of the monitors towards him. He got up and looked at the co-ordinates on the screen. He glanced at the TARDIS who gave him a look that said more than words could. He smiled and nodded and began to press buttons. The TARDIS turned on her heel and began to skip down one of the corridors to meet up with her little one to help dry her off and change. Wet clothes wouldn't do in Victorian London at winter.

* * *

**A/N 7:** If you were wondering how I thought this would work in real cannon with the TARDIS as a ship I say it would happen similar with the Voice Interface leading Clara to the library. But I like this one with a real body. Hope you did too.


End file.
